vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-3004
Summary SCP-3004 is a Keter-class SCP that refers to a series of violent anomalous events occurring in Christian communities, caused by instances of SCP-3004-2, a species of cicada resembling the extinct Cicadetta luculenta, made up of wood and glass. These rituals are used to fuel SCP-3004-1, a pistiphage existing in a dimension simultaneously within and "above" baseline reality, a godlike being that believes itself to be the Christian god. Originally, the rituals were caused by SCP-2852, but after the appearance of SCP-3004, SCP-2852 instances ceased appearing. Before, SCP-3004 fed on the faith generated by the Cétlaidí, or the Singers, a religious group that originated on Ireland and spread to become one of the world's major religions, growing closer and closer with Christianity. After SCP-3004-1 manifested itself in reality, the Cétlaidí and their impact on the world was wiped from existence by a variety of anomalous objects, hoping to starve SCP-3004-1. It disappeared for some time and was thought dead, but it eventually reappeared, having moved on to feeding from Christianity rather than the now nonexistent Cétlaidí. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: SCP-3004, Imago, the Stained Glass Cicada Origin: SCP Foundation Age: Unknown, at least 600 years old (Active during the 15th century) Gender: Inapplicable Classification: Keter-class Anomalous Being, Pistiphage Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation (Can cause the shedding of entire layers of skin, render others sterile, cause stillbirths, and those that exsanguinate themselves in SCP-2852 events don't die despite losing all their blood), Mind Manipulation (Individuals affected by SCP-2852 and SCP-3004 events showcase wildly different behavior and show no hesitation in performing the violent individuals and killing others, with all individuals and any that interfere in Black-Level events joining the ritual regardless of their previous morals. Those affected by SCP-2852 events can develop personality disorders as a result and suffer permanent changes to their behavior), Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically, speaking by sharing thoughts, concepts, and worlds, and it read through the entirety of an agent's memories), Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Universe level+ (The agent exposed to it stated that it was too big for anything else to exist in its dimension, and that it was "all space and all time". Exists in a dimension that is simultaneously within and "above" baseline reality. If it managed to manifest itself in baseline reality, it would cause an XK-class end of the world scenario). Speed: Omnipresent within its own dimension (In its own dimension, it is too big for anything else to exist, and is "all space and all time"). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Big enough to encompass all space and time within its own dimension) Stamina: Unknown. Range: Multi-Universal (Can affect baseline reality from its own dimension) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Unknown, though presumably high. Weaknesses: SCP-3004-1 needs faith to survive and can be weakened or destroyed if the religion that nourishes it is completely destroyed, but it can move onto another religion if this happens. It also cannot manifest itself within our reality without enough faith. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Antagonists Category:Biology Users Category:Gods Category:Horror Characters Category:Insects Category:Internet Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 2